Puisqu'elle est là
by LadyLilyMalefoy
Summary: Elle dont le désespoir est si communicatif. Elle qui souffre sans un mot, elle qui se tait à travers ses mélodies. Elle.


Bonsoir, bonjour, peu importe à quelle heure vous attérisez ici, **bienvenue !**

C'est un OS vieux et étrange, très étrange, je vous l'accorde ! Sans but fixe. Maic c'est là, tout ce que j'ai voulu faire passer... Bref, j'espère que vous me dirais ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Bonne Lecture, les enfants !

* * *

**Puisqu'elle est là**

La Guerre a fait rage. Elle était prévue meurtrière et est parvenue à ses fins, emportant corps, âmes, vies, sentiments. Supprimant les sourires chaleureux des heureux, les réduisant à néant.

Les insomnies sont longues, trop proches, trop près de ses cheveux, de ce sourire qui n'existe plus. Cette ombre de sourire devenue trop morte. Les journées sont les mêmes. Ses larmes, ces pertes. Et moi, je reste là, assis au bord de ce lit, devenu trop impuissant à son chagrin, à me souvenir de leurs visages, de leurs rires. Je les entends encore, trop présent dans ma tête, ils me font vivre un enfer, je les entends toujours. Je ne bouge plus, je me contente de ravaler mes larmes, avec le peu de fierté qu'il me reste. Les volets restent fermés, les rideaux tirés, la lumière du jour n'apporte plus rien, si ce n'est la connaissance de notre survie un jour de plus en ce monde d'insensibles. Elle comme moi avons trop perdu, ces personnes qui, pour nous, aurait pu l'impossible. Ces personnes dont le souvenir s'impriment en nous au fils des heures. Heures qui continus, malgré nous, de défiler, de passer à si vives allure. Les aiguilles nous rendent les vestiges fébriles du souvenir de ce que furent nos vies. Les journées s'étirent et ne se distinguent plus des nuits. Ces nuits devenues trop longues pour nous accorder des rêves futiles.

Les heures ne s'arrêtent plus, plus pour nous. Elles se meurent, à bout de souffle. Elles courent, nous laissent ainsi abandonnés, nous livrent au désespoir, comme pour nous narguer, nous, vivant. Elles se détournent de nous, nous qui avons survécu à nos proches, à arracher nos souvenirs, nos jours, nos sourires. La Mort nous a tout emporté. La mort est bien plus proche qu'on ne le sent, j'aimerais qu'elle m'atteigne, qu'elle m'arrache au cauchemar de ma vie, à ses nuits terriblement longues dépourvues de sommeil, à entendre, vivre ses sanglots. J'aimerai faire quelque chose mais, moi aussi, je pleure, en silence, dans ses cheveux. J'aimerais que la Mort m'atteigne et m'emporte de tout ça, de ce foutoir qu'est le monde, qu'elle me libère de ses chaines, qu'elle me sorte de ses nuits chargées d'images, de cauchemars, de visages, de rires, de joies perdues, de cette insouciance que je n'ai plus. Mais elle ne fait que me frôler, elle ne fait que me griffer pour me signifier son passage une fois de plus et finit par m'ignorer malgré mes supplications.

Les jours restent flous, sans contours ni délimitation particulière, plongés dans ce sombre désespoir. Et moi, je reste là, assis au bord de ce lit, je la regarde derrière les touches de son piano, seul moyen pour elle de continuer de parler. Ses fines mains volettent, ses doigts s'abattent sur les touches noires et blanches, qui imitent les pleurs de nos coeur. Ces notes qui retracent ses souvenirs, de leurs sourires, de leurs yeux. Ses souvenirs qui modifient la mélodie, la rendant presque joyeuse par moment. Rapide, presque essoufflée, elle est là, elle les pleure, seule assise derrière sa seule source de mots. Elle joue pour s'excuser aussi, de ne pas avoir été celle qui est partie avec eux, de ne plus pouvoir parler, pas même à moi. Chacun a son moment, chacun entrainant une nouvelle mélodie. Chacun lui tirant un torrent de larmes qu'elle n'était plus en mesure de déverser. Des larmes trop puissantes pour être interrompues, une perte trop importante pour être oublier, trop oppressante pour s'en relever.

Le sourire qui a illuminé son visage autrefois s'est volatilisé. Dans l'unique pièce, seules ses mains bougent, seules les notes emplissent les silences, seules ces notes comblent l'espace entre nos murs. Silences que je suis incapable de briser, inapte, même par la plus grande volonté, à remplir avec tout ce que je ressens pour elle. Mutisme que j'engendre, que je ne supporte plus. Silences que j'approuve, que je provoque, que je déteste, dont je suis dépendant, à mon tour. Silences comblés par de simples notes, trop profondes pour être comprises, trop lourdes pour être gardé, trop présentes pour être dites.

Elle qui n'est plus définissable que par des pertes. Elle qui ne parle plus. Elle dont le désespoir est si communicatif. Elle qui fuit cette douleur, qui la rattrape immanquablement. Elle qui souffre sans un mot, elle qui se tait à travers ses mélodies. Elle, coquilles qui se vide.

Elle dont les hurlements sont de longues musiques douces et pénibles. Ces cris qui arrachent mon cœur mort. Hurlements magnifiques dont je ne supporte plus le tragique. Cette douleur qu'elle traduit en ritournelle, plus poignante chaque instant, menaçant de la briser. Notes trop fortes et trop légères, trop distantes mais si présentes. Ces notes bancales, troublantes.

_Etre_ nous demande trop d'effort, de se sortir de ses limbes profondes dans lesquels nous nous enfonçons lentement, mains liées, si loin de l'autre. Eloignés par cet air horrible qui lamente ses tourments, qui concrétise ses peurs, nous montre notre mort. Cette mort, douce fin libératrice, comme la fin d'un feu, lente, brulante, massacrante, déchirante. Et moi, je l'attends, notre mort, empressé d'y être. Conscient qu'il n'y a plus personne pour la pleurer, à son tour.

Les journées passent, les heures sont longues. La Mort ne rôde pas très loin, nous rappelant constamment sa présence. La mélodie est rude, les notes deviennent peu à peu ses pleurs. Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps, je me demande parfois si elle n'est pas qu'une hallucination, trop belle pour mettre accordée. Mais je sais qu'elle est là. Nous avons beau ne plus parler du tout, nous avons beau ne plus supporter ce silence, détester ces notes, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de déchirer ce mutisme. Oui, les secondes semblent s'allonger, elles partent plus vite que la fait la précédente, elles nous ramènent à nos conditions de vivant, brutalement. Mais elle est là.

* * *

Allons bon... Pas de tomates, je vous en pris !

Lancez plutôt une review, _il parait que c'est plus constructif ! _;)

M'enfin... Je vous fait confiance !

Je vous revois plus tard, j_'_espère :D

Lily


End file.
